1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating member for a motor and a base assembly for a motor, and a motor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), an information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to a disk using a read/write head.
The hard disk drive requires a disk driving device capable of driving the disk. In the disk driving device, a small-sized motor is used.
In the small-sized motor, a hydrodynamic bearing has been used. A shaft, a rotating member of the hydrodynamic bearing, and a sleeve, a fixed member thereof, include oil interposed therebetween, such that the shaft is supported by fluid pressure generated in the oil.
A fluid-air interface between the oil generating the fluid dynamic pressure and surrounding air should be formed between a hub, a rotating member of the hydrodynamic bearing, and a sleeve, a fixed member thereof, in order to prevent oil from being leaked to the outside.
However, in the motor according to the related art, a problem in which the rotating member is affected by an oversupply of oil, an external impact, or the like, at the time of rotation thereof, such that the oil is leaked, has occurred.
In the case in which oil is leaked, a surface of a disk having information stored thereon may be polluted, such that a loss of data may occur, and a hydrodynamic bearing may not operate stably. Therefore, research into a technology for preventing a leakage of oil has been urgently demanded.